


Warmth Feeling

by Takemy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takemy/pseuds/Takemy
Summary: las noches de verano eran las favoritas de kenma, aunque el calor no sea de su agrado tiene otros motivos para amarlohistoria basada en el EP: Samashi - warmth feeling
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 3





	Warmth Feeling

Eran cerca de las 8, el calor había disminuido y poco a poco el sol iba cambiando lugar con la luna dando paso a la noche, las prácticas de Bokuto habían terminado hace unos momentos y ambos se dirigían al departamento, el verano no era su época favorita, transpiraba mucho y su cabello largo no ayudaba a esto, pero si había algo bueno que pudiera sacar de aquella temporada seria las noches; eran hermosas y tardaban en llegar, aprovechar la tranquilidad que gozaban en la ciudad por las vacaciones, usar ropa suelta y cómoda sin tener que pensar que podrían pescar resfriados y comer helados. Cosas tan sencillas pero que a Kenma le producían una sensación agradable en su pecho

Si le preguntaran a Kenma como llego a aquella situación tendría que buscar en sus recuerdos de la adolescencia cuando lo conoció, alto y de cuerpo trabajado, la estrella del Fukurodani lo había cegado con tanto brillo a su alrededor. Kuroo se encargó de presentarlos adecuadamente después de terminar aquel primer partido de práctica que jugó contra ellos. Intercambiaron números a escondida por la insistencia Kotaro alegando que sería un secreto entre ellos, a Kenma no le gusto al comienzo aquello pero aceptó tras la insistencia excesiva del más grande, Luego de eso las cosas entre ellos dos se volvieron extrañas, se frecuentaban de vez en cuando y disfrutaban de la compañía el otro, se escribían mucho luego del entrenamiento y antes de dormir, la mayoría de las veces Kotaro comenzaba la conversación relatándole su día, Kenma no era alguien muy sociable así que agradece el que Bokuto si lo fuera, porque siempre tenía algo que decir y no había silencios incómodos entre ellos, Bokuto era ese tipo de persona que podía levantarte el ánimo sin darse cuenta y esto lo ayudo mucho. Porque con él parecía que todo podía salir bien.

A sí que al darse cuenta que se había enamorado del Ace del Fukurodani no tuvo miedo al decírselo, porque sabía que Bo era alguien que no dejaría de lado a un amigo solo por ese tipo de cosas, así que se armó de valor y decidió confesar sus sentimientos en la graduación de este, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando Bokuto correspondió sus sentimientos.

Y de eso fue 3 años ya, ahora ambos vivían en un departamento cerca de la universidad a la que Bokuto asistía y no tan lejos de la suya. Su vida era tranquila, su mayor preocupación era aprobar los exámenes, alentar a Bokuto en los partidos y cuidar de su alimentación a base de lo poco que estaba aprendiendo a cocinar, porque el encargado originalmente de cocinar era el mayor, pero sus prácticas últimamente se estaban volviendo muy pesadas por lo que apenas ponía un pie en el departamento iba directamente a la cama, muchas veces lo tuvo que levantar a media noche para que comiera. Cualquiera diría que la vida de Kenma era aburrida y monótona, pero para él era descubrir algo nuevo de su pareja cada día.

—Kenken ¿te gustaría que cocinara hoy? —sabía que las últimas semanas no había estado tan presente como querría así que quería compensar a su novio por la falta de mimos.

—En realidad estaba pensando en preparar Udon…Akaashi me estuvo enseñando—los ojos de Bokuto brillaron ante tal confesión, su Kenma enserio estaba aprendiendo a cocinar para él, de solo pensar en ese su mundo se volvió de rosa.

— ¡mi Kenken es tan lindo! — Abrazo al menor y lo estrujo contra él. Por su parte no se negó ante tal muestra de efecto porque hace años se acostumbró a su forma de ser.

Pasaron por una tienda y compraron helado para más tarde, Llegaron al apartamento donde Bokuto fue a bañarse mientras el cocinaba para comer lo antes posible, en la mañana ya había dejado un par de cosas preparadas para así llegar y que su Bo comiera temprano. No tardo mucho y no por suerte no tuvo muchas complicaciones, las clases de Akaashi habían servido. Tuvo la cena servida justo cuando Bokuto salió de bañarse, podía llegar a tardar horas si quisiera, pero al parecer hoy no.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa y agradecieron la comida, tuvieron una charla amena sobre las clases del rubio y el entrenamiento del más alto, a él solo le faltaba dos años para terminar su carrera de diseño gráfico y a Bokuto solo uno para el profesorado de educación Física, y aunque su futuro estaba en el seleccionado nacional prefería tener un título.

— ¡Kenken la cena te salió deliciosa! — Bokuto terminaba tu plato y alzó sus pulgares en signo de aprobación —¡yo voy a lavar los platos, tú quédate tranquilo! —Kotaro comenzó a levantar la mesa los platos sucios, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Se quedó sentado en la mesa revisando su celular un rato hasta que pudo ver salir a Bo de la cocina con la bolsa que contenía los helados que habían comprado antes, sin decir alguna palabra ambos se fueron al balcón a sentarse y ver el cielo no tan estrellado gracias a la contaminación, abrieron sus helados y en un silencio tranquilo ambos disfrutaron de la noche. Sus manos se entrelazaron en la oscuridad de la noche. Si le preguntaran a Kenma que es lo que más le gustaba del verano el respondería sin lugar a dudas el estar con Bokuto en aquel balcón.

—Bo— Kotaro lo miró fijamente esperando escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle—, te amo—dijo con tanta facilidad, pensar que eso le había costado su tiempo hace años era una locura, pero aprendió a ser más suelto con Bo.

Se quedaron un rato mirándose, sintió que sus manos eran apretadas con un poquito más de fuerza y sus labios aprisionados por otros, los besos de Kotaro eran lentos pero dulces.

—Te amo Kenma— lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez mordiendo un poco su labio inferior—no sé si algún día pueda decir con todas las palabras lo que siento por ti, porque estoy seguro que no puedo expresar bien todo lo que siento

—Yo tampoco creo poder expresar con palabras lo que siento, Bo

En aquel balcón se podía ver a dos chicos sentados compartiendo un helado y mirándose de una forma pocas veces explicadas, algunas veces las palabras no eran suficientes, pero otras no hacía falta el decir nada, porque el amor más fuerte es el que no se puede expresar con estas.


End file.
